Episode 4996 (12 January 2015)
Synopsis Ben declines to join Sharon when she goes to visit Phil. Phil signs the paperwork to take the businesses out of Ben’s hands and brusquely tells Sharon to get him out of prison soon. Max has had paperwork drawn up for Ben to sign The Albert and R&R over to ‘a holding company’. Ben reads it and realises he would actually be transferring both businesses into Max’s name. Ben’s furious, realising Max has ripped him off; he demands the Arches’ contract back but Max claims it’s at his solicitors and gloats –he’s got the one thing Phil always managed to keep hold of. Meanwhile, Dot’s dug out a baby blanket she crocheted for Nick when he was a baby; Charlie makes excuses when she suggests he take it round to No.27. Once Charlie’s gone, Yvonne tells Nick he’s destroyed Charlie’s life. At the hospital, Charlie and Roxy wait while the doctors once again try to wake up Ronnie. She doesn’t respond. A doctor explains they’ll try again but have to consider the possibility that she’ll never regain consciousness. Roxy’s convinced Ronnie will come round. Dot and Yvonne are concerned when Charlie storms into the house. He tells them Ronnie’s not going to wake up and Nick reminds him it’s all Phil’s fault. Charlie marches round to Phil’s and tells Sharon he wants to sit in front of Phil and tell him he’s killed Ronnie. Sharon thinks if he wants someone to blame he should look closer to home - who wanted Ronnie dead? Later, a disgruntled Ben heads to the car lot, wrench in hand and starts smashing up a car. Charlie grabs him and Ben again insists Phil hasn’t done anything wrong. Despite Fatboy’s best efforts, Charlie repeatedly attacks Ben, punching and kicking him, until Yvonne arrives. Bloodied and beaten, Ben staggers home where he refuse Sharon’s help. Sharon informs him Phil’s signed everything over to her. Meanwhile, Yvonne berates a distraught Charlie – she saw something of Nick in his eyes when he was attacking Ben. She worries they’re being punished for what Nick did and finally admits it was Nick who cut Roxy’s car brakes and caused the accident. Shirley finds Stan struggling to get his biscuits off a high shelf and realises he’s in pain. There’s a fifties night at the Community Centre. At Pam’s suggestion, Stan invites Cora. Shirley suggests Dean comes to dinner but later tells him it’s cancelled after Stan advises her against it. Stan thinks Shirley should throw herself into the Vic, lift trade and impress Mick and Linda. Tina’s excited when Shirley proposes holding a ladies night at the weekend. When Stan mentions to Tina he’s taking Cora out, she brings up Sylvie. Stan reminisces about having to get his suit out of the pawn shop whenever they went dancing. Cora arrives and is put out when Tina pointedly mentions that Stan was just talking about Sylvie. Tina persuades Shirley to get Babe over to discuss doing the food for ladies night. With Babe out the way, Tina goes and gets Sylvie. At the Community Centre, Stan’s trying to talk Cora into dancing when Tina and Sylvie arrive. Stan tells Tina to take Sylvie back home. While they’re talking, Sylvie disappears and Stan panics. When Stacey admits money’s tight after she broke up with Dean and lost her job, Shabnam deliberately drops some cans of spaghetti hoops so she can sell them to her cheaply. Stacey’s grateful and in return cuts Shabnam’s hair. Stacey asks why Shabnam covers her hair, she never used to, but Shabnam just says things change. Shabnam asks about Lily; she tells Stacey she thinks she’s brave and insists on lending her some money but won’t tell her where it came from. Stacey takes Shabnam to the Vic to say thank you. Kush and Masood are there and Shabnam eventually agrees to play darts with them after Kush accuses her of being chicken. Later, in the ladies, Shabnam grumbles to Stacey about Kush before mentioning that they had a moment at Christmas and he kissed her. When Stacey asks if Shabnam wants more from him, Shabnam lists all the reasons why it wouldn’t work. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes